Wally Franks
Pl:Wally Franks Ru:Уолли Фрэнкс En:Wally Franks Wally Franks 'é um zelador em Joey Drew Studios e um personagem secundario em Bendy and the Ink Machine aparecendo no capítulo 1 ,2 e 3. Um homem que está disposto a acompanhar as estranhas práticas de Joey Drew, uma vez que ele escreve os cheques, a voz de Wally aparece principalmente nos registros de áudio que explica suas opiniões sobre o funcionamento do estúdio e a rotina do trabalho do dia a dia. Visto no blueprint da Maquina de Tinta, Wally é o atendente da dita maquina.Inkmachineplans.png Personalidade Enquanto Wally ainda não apareceu físicamente, ele aparece como um "Joe Médio", um homem trabalhador regular cuja única preocupação real no estúdio e fazer seu trabalho. No entanto após a introdução da Maquina de Tinta, ele parece suspeito do estúdio e dos planos de Joey. Ele também apareceu confuso e preocupado com algumas situações dentro da empresa, como a abundancia de vazamentos da Maquina de Tinta e por que a maioria da equipe parecia estar zangados ao fazer os desenhos. Aparições ''Capítulo 1: Movendo Pinturas A primeira aparição de Wally é como uma voz no registro de áudio da Sala Estreita. Ele fala sobre os planos do Joey e a Maquina de Tinta, alegando que ele não entende os planos de Joey para o estúdio. Ele também afirma que as animações não estão sendo concluídas a tempo e o ruído e a tendência a vazar está fazendo as coisas mais difíceis para trabalhar. Wally então menciona o comando bizarro que Joey mandou para à equipe; Para todos incluindo Wally, doar coisas de seu local de trabalho e colocá-los em pedestais na Sala de Energia Principal para "apaziguar os deuses". Wally então afirma que ele vai deixar a empresa se outros tubos estourarem. Capítulo 2: A Velha Canção O segundo registro de áudio está localizado perto da entrada do escritório de Sammy. Ele se queixa que perdeu sua chaves do armário, provavelmente em umas das latas de lixo enquanto fazia suas rondas pelo lugar, e tem um mal pressentimento sobre o que Sammy faria se ele descobrisse. Dialogo center '''Versão do Protótipo center |-|Capítulo 2 = center }} Curiosidades Geral = * Wally fala com um sotaque do Brooklyn, o que difere a maioria dos outros sotaques ouvidos no estúdio. * A linha de Wally "Estou fora daqui!" ''É repetida em cada registro de áudio que ele aparece, atuando como seu slogan. ** Isso foi referenciado durante o Q&A do Hot Topic, quando Sammy afirmou que Wally nunca pode manter as coisas em ordem, pois sua mente está "fora daqui""''That Wally! That man can't ever keep his things in order! If I didn't know better I'd say his mind was wayyyy out of here!" - Hot Topic. 26 de Julho de 2017. Twitter. ** Seu slogan é usado também em uma das imagens oficiais para a mercadoria. * Wally é o único membro da equipe a aparecer em todos os capítulos lançados até agora. |-|Capítulo 1 = *Na versão do protótipo do Capítulo 1, o registro de áudio de Wally Franks não tinha transcrição, fazendo com que seu nome ficasse desconhecido até que a transcrição foi adicionada. **A qualidade de seus sons de áudio também era um pouco mais limpa. **Wally também era o único orador de áudio do protótipo é da primeira atualização do Capítulo 1, antes que o registro de áudio de Thomas Connor fosse planejado para ser adicionado. |-|Capítulo 2 = *O registro de áudio de Wally Franks no Capítulo 2 implica que perder suas chaves já aconteceu antes, explicando-se que Sammy iria o demitir se ele visse isso. *De acordo com o theMeatly no twitter, as chaves de Wally estiveram no lixo por 30 anos, como ele nunca teve chance de recuperá-las. Isso implica que Wally encontrou um destino semelhante aos seus colegas de trabalho. "Why would Wally leave his keys in the trash for 30 years? It's almost as if he never got a chance to go back for them..." - theMeatly. 25 de Junho de 2017. Twitter. Galeria Radiospeaker.png|O áudio de Wally Franks não sendo tocado. Wally.png|O segundo registro de áudio de Wally Franks. 62.jpg|O terceiro registro de áudio de Wally Franks. DudeJustLeaveAlready.png|Uma imagem da mercadoria oficial mostrando o slogan de Wally Franks: ''"I'M OUTTA HERE!"" junto com seu gravador. Narrowed-Room.jpg|O gravador de Wally na Sala Estreita do Capítulo 1, mandado pelo twitter do Bendy. Referencias Categoria:Capítulo 1 Categoria:Capitulo 2 Categoria:Capítulo 3 Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Homens